Music:Moving your music wiki to Wikia
FAQ __TOC__ What's better about Wikia? At Wikia, you are part of a large wiki community and have the support of staff and helpers whenever you need it. Wikia is free! Free in terms of money, and also in terms of freedom. All content on Wikia is released under a free license - the company does not claim any copyright over the content - it will always belong to the community who are free to use it, edit it, download it, redistribute it, or whatever they like. Wikia runs on the latest version of MediaWiki and has a lot of extra features and skin designs developed especially for our wikis. Wikia is run on stable servers with offsite backups in multiple locations so you never to worry about losing all the content you've worked so hard on. There are no limits to the size your wiki can be at Wikia. LyricWiki already has 800,000 pages and is growing every day! WoWWiki has more than 77,000 articles about the World of Warcraft game and is freely hosted by Wikia. We hope your wiki will also grow to this size too! Wikia can promote your wiki across other wikis to drive more readers and potential contributors to your site. What new features does Wikia have? A few examples: # Rich Text Editor which makes it really easy for new wiki users as they don't need to know wiki-markup to start contributing. # Wiki Blogs give users personal space to blog on the wiki # - detailed information about edits to your wiki # Drag these to your sidebar to view lists of the most popular articles, the top users, latest edits, or even the weather. # No spam! Wikia has about 20 different ways of fighting spam, so you can focus on the content and not on reverting the spammers. # Upload multiple images at once or . # Embed YouTube videos or collaborative videos from Kaltura in articles. # to find out how many edits you or others have made. # shows all the newest images uploaded here. # shows you when a reader has noticed a problem that they can't fix themselves. # String functions and parser functions for making complex and powerful templates. How can I move my wiki to Wikia? If you and your community are ready to move to Wikia, contact Angela who will help with this. You can contact her on her talk page or by . It doesn't matter whether or not you have direct access to the database - we can still move your wiki. We can integrate any extensions you are using and make sure the wiki continues to work in the same way it does now. If my wiki moves to Wikia, will all my content still be there? Yes, all of the text and images from your wiki will be transferred, including user pages and templates. If we import your user database, or if you make an account under the same name, your old edits can be attributed to you and you'll be able to check how many edits you've made using the . Can I change the design? There are a variety of themes available for the monaco skin, which is always set as the default for unregistered users. Any user can choose other skins in their personal once they have , including the traditional monobook (Wikipedia) skin. If you don't like the provided monaco color themes, you can create your own. Who will control the wiki? Wikia claims no ownership over your wiki. Each Wikia site is managed by the communities that create them. While we're here to help with any problems you have, staff do not interfere with the content or policies of your wiki. Is it hard to move? No - we have a lot of experience in helping people move their wiki and we can handle the technical side of this for you. Just get in touch with us and we'll talk you through the next step. Will there be advertising on the wiki? We limit the ads for logged in users to the wiki's home page. The removal of most ads by registering and logging in encourages more people become part of your community. Unregistered readers will see ads. Will the URL of my wiki change? While exceptions can be made for very large wikis, most Wikia sites can be found on a subdomain of wikia.com. If you own a domain, the quickest and easiest solution is to redirect that to the new URL at Wikia. Using Wikia's domain is an advantage for two main reasons: #users are automatically logged in to all wikis on Wikia.com which makes it easier to edit across different wikis and more likely you will get casual editors dropping in from other wikis, and #it can help to improve your Google page rank as sites on wikia.com are generally ranked quite high. Can I leave Wikia later if I change my mind? We'd be sad to see you go, but all content on Wikia is released under a free license, which makes it possible for any person to leave Wikia and take a copy of the content and legally set up a new site with it under the same license. We make database backups publicly available so you can be sure you will always have a copy of the content if you need it. What now with details of your wiki and we will help you get started in your new home at Wikia!